


Adorable

by AceMoppet



Series: Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Other, The Discord is the best thing that happened to me, Victor has freckles, Y'all can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: He’s so cute, Yuuri thought, So adorable.





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started a series! This series will be probably ongoing and will be updated with small drabbles whenever I feel like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_He’s so cute,_  was Yuuri’s first thought as he looked up from his book for the first time in an hour.

 

Victor was playing with Makkachin, babbling and singing and cooing while ruffling his hands through her fur. Occasionally, Makkachin would pounce on him, and he’d go down with a shriek of laughter.

 

 _So adorable._ Yuuri sighed softly, not even trying to go back to his book. He couldn’t stand it! He had to do it!

 

Yuuri put down his book and took a deep breath. _Let’s do this_.

 

“Vitya?”

 

Victor looked up from where he was playing with Makkachin. He smiled at Yuuri. “Yes my love?”

 

Yuuri tried and failed miserably at fighting down his blush. “C-Could you come over here for a second?”

 

“Of course!” Victor crawled over to where Yuuri sat on the floor.

 

“What do you n-” Yuuri leaned up and kissed the soft, freckled bridge of Victor’s nose. _There!_ He thought triumphantly, ready to go back to his book now that he wasn’t consumed with the thought of Victor’s cuteness.

 

Of course, he hadn’t planned on Victor’s blushing face.

 

“Y-Yuuri!” Victor covered his face with his hands, slivers of flushed skin peeking out from between his long fingers. He dropped his gaze to the floor, not even daring to look up Yuuri.

 

“Vitya!” Yuuri chuckled. He reached out for Victor’s wrist, wanting to get a closer look at his fiance’s face. “Hey, it’s ok- _oof_!” Victor practically launched himself into Yuuri’s arms. In the shock of the collision, he buried his face in Yuuri’s neck and held him tightly. Yuuri blinked once, twice, before raising his arms to hold Victor to him just as tightly.

 

“Vityusha…” Yuuri could feel the heated skin on his neck grow even hotter as Victor blushed at the rarely-used nickname, and he giggled when soft strands of hair tickled his neck as Victor nuzzled him more.

 

“Vityusha,” Yuuri began again, “you’re so cute.”

 

A muffled whine vibrated through his skin, making Yuuri smile wider. He brought up one hand to card his fingers through Victor’s hair, making sure not to graze his fingernails against the sensitive skin at Victor’s scalp. Victor’s breath hitched, and he _melted_ into Yuuri’s arms with a sigh. Yuuri kissed Victor’s lovely, pink ear and pulled him impossibly closer.

 

They would’ve stayed there for longer on the floor had Makkachin not bounded into them. Said furbaby was quite jealous that she was not part of the cuddle pile, and she boofed to show her displeasure.

 

Laughing, Victor got off Yuuri’s lap, face still a bit pink from Yuuri’s kiss. He sat next to Yuuri and watched as Makkachin curled onto both their laps, panting and butting Victor’s hand for a pat. Victor obliged with a chuckle and didn't notice Yuuri staring at him with a small smile and soft eyes.

 

 _He’s so cute,_ Yuuri thought, _So adorable._

  



End file.
